Healing Powers
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: steve gets shot, danny helps steve. how does steve react to danny healing him?


**AN: i was watching Tangled yesterday and my mind started playing with steve/danno and i started to think maybe this is why Danny's hair is so thick and lucious...just a little one-shot fluffy piece with a twist...I don't own anything, just my own ideas...**

They were chasing after a suspect down an ally way when said suspect turned around and fired shots at them, one narrowly missing Danny and the other hitting Steve's shoulder. Danny yelled for Chin and Kono to keep going after him while he checked on Steve who fell after getting shot.

"STEVE! Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just a shoulder wound Danno...I'll be fine"

"Fine he says...yeah freaking right and next thing you know I'll be burying your sorry ass because you didn't ask for help which I refuse to do. Come on" Danny replied as he helped Steve up and went back to the car putting Steve in the passenger side even though he was protesting up a storm about how he was fine and he'd get it checked out once they got the suspect. Finally Danny had enough, "STOP IT! Will ya just shut up for a moment-please?"

Steve was shocked none the less and he looked over at Danny who had a look of pure fear and concern on his face, "Okay"

Danny sighed and started driving but he wasn't drving towards the hospital, he was driving towards their house, "Uhh babe...aren't you going the wrong way?"

"No" was all Danny replied as he stayed silent the rest of the way till Steve realized they were turning on the familar street leading to their house. He smiled at that term, 'their house' It had become their house only a year ago when they fianlly admitted their feelings towards one another and Steve asked him to move in with him a month later.

"Danny why are we here? I thought we were going to the hospital."

"Just shut it for a second, alright...lets go inside first" Danny again replied like that not giving Steve more information than than. It was all very cryptic but Steve was loving it; he loved sloving puzzles and Danny was certainly a puzzle that just kept him guessing all the time. They went inside and Danny motioned for them to go over to the couch where they both sat down. Steve was looking at Danny now with a confussed puppy dog face.

"Stop it...stop with that face...I've never told anyone this and I hardly ever do this even though it kills me not to when one of you guys gets hurt...espicially you babe" He took Steve's hand as he said that last statement.

Now Steve was more concerned about him than his shoulder, "Danny...what's going on? What haven't you told anybody?"

Danny sighed and looked at him then pulled him down on his lap so that Steve's upper half was laying on lap and Steve was looking up at Danny with very concerned eyes, "Danny...what's giong on?"

"Shhhh...don't say anything...let me to do this before I explain why I haven't told anyone...please"

Steve just nodded as he watched Danny ruffle his own hair and it started to grow. Steve's eyes went wide as plates and his mouth dropped open. Now Danny's hair was long enough to wrap around his shoulder which he did. Steve was just stunned and frankly too shocked to say anything so he just continued to stare at Danny who was doing his thing as Danny put both hands on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Danny closed his eyes because he needed to concentrate on getting the bullet out without any pain-he needed to send his energy to the area and to do this without pain and let the bullet work its way out; that's why Danny closed his eyes.

Danny felt the bullet pop out then he pressed down a little harder to close it and finally he let out a breath and let his head fall back. Steve was just laying there shocked beyond belief that his partner had just fixed him up with some sorta magic powers but oh god his hair was beautiful. Danny sat Steve back up and held out his hand. Steve looked down at Danny's hand and there is was, the 9ml and his shoulder didn't even hurt.

"Danny...how...how did you do that?"

"I'll tell you in a minute...right now I've got to cut my hair and put it back to normal."

Steve grabbed his forearm, "Wait...do you have to do that everytime you uhh you heal somebody?"

"Yeah...it's the only way I can keep this a secret"

"Can I watch?"

Danny smiled, "Sure babe"

They walked upstairs to the bathroom where Danny got the scissors. He first put it in a ponytail then gave them to Steve, "Danny...are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes...just cut right above the ponytail and you'll see something amazing happen." Danny said with a smile knowing this would blow Steve out of the water. Steve just as he said and then again Steve's eyes went wide and his mouth opened as he watched the rest of Danny's now short hair retract back into his head then he picked up a comb to comb it back in place then he looked normal again like he never had long hair like he did a few minutes ago.

"What...umm what do you want me to do with this?" Steve asked as he held up the pontail he'd cut.

"Come with me" Danny replied as he led Steve out of the bathroom and outside to the shore of the ocean, "Okay now take out the band and throw it in the water."

Steve looked at confused, "Just throw it?"

"Yes Steven...watch it dissolve"

"Okay" Steve did as Danny told him and indeed it did dissolve...there was nothing left of it...Steve jumped in and swam around a few minutes before coming back up looking more confused than before and Danny busted out laughing while walking over to him and putting his arms around his waist, "Oh babe...you're so cute"

"Danny would please explain to me how it did that and how you healed me?"

"Sure...lets go sit...okay now I've been this way ever since I can remember."

"So is it some sort of power?"

"Yeah...like an energy power where I have the power to heal...it works through energy."

"Is that why you closed your eyes?"

"Yes...it helps me focus better on what I'm doing and not get distracted by my feelings to those who are close to me."

"Oh...well cool...but how did you become like this?"

Danny sighs as he answers, "Honestly I have no idea."

"Did you ask your parents?"

"Yup I did, when I was younger but they couldn't tell me, all I know is that they told me they're are a few of us left and we must be protected. I was strongly advised to keep this a secret kind of like 'it's classified' as you like to say and I understood how serious it was when one of my childhood friends was kidnapped and killed a year later. It was a mess...it was like they were trying to find the source of this cosmic pheononmin. He was just like me."

Steve understood about loosing friends and he could hear the hurt and pain in his lover's voice and it killed him. He reached over and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny...I get it...don't fully understand though but I get it...and don't worry I'll keep it filled under as classified."

Danny chuckled a little which made Steve feel better, "Thanks"

"What about Chin and Kono?"

Danny sighed heavily, "I know...I need to tell them but how?"

"Don't worry I'll be right by your side...I'll always be here, right here with you."

At that Danny stood up then straddled Steve's lap and kissed him long and slow but with full of passion and heat. Steve responded by wrapping his arms around Danny and pulling him closer and Steve moved down to Danny's pulse point on his neck and sucked on it and Danny let out a breathless moan, "Ohhhh god, don't stop Steve, don't stop" he said as he pull Steve closer to him. He could feel Steve smile against his neck and bit down a little hard, "Need you now...clothes off, now..." Danny responded while breathing harder. Steve understood and worked both of their clothes off with expert speed while still kissing Danny everywhere. Danny couldn't have been in more bliss and frankly didn't know how Steve got both of their clothes of so fast without breaking contact too long but he didn't care, if that was his power then so be it. Steve pulled him back down where Danny was now again straddling him and Steve thrust his hips up and into Danny so fast that Danny's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in bliss. Soon they were moving as one rythem-both screeming out each others names at the same time. Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder while catching his breath and Steve rested his head on Danny's shoulder while slowing down his breathing also. They were both smiling, both in pure bliss as the ocean waves gently rolled in and out on the shore.

Danny moved to get up but Steve tightened his grip on him, "Steve...my knee is killing me, I'd like to get up now.."

Steve smiled seductivly and Danny knew something was going on in that head of his, "What you planning?"

"Oh nothing...you can get up now."

Danny looked at him strangely but got up anyway and the second Danny was standing, he grabbed his waist and put him in a firemans carry and ran to the water and threw him in. Danny screemed and Steve laughed until Danny pounced on him but then stopped when he felt Steve aganist him, "Seriously...hard again?" Danny smiled

"Can't help it Danno...you turn me on...do you know how hard it is to not take you across my desk at work sometimes when you're ranting and raving at me in my office?"

"Umm no"

Steve leaned in and whisphered into Danny's ear, "Very hard, Danny, very hard" His voice was thick with lust and this sent shivers down Danny's spine. And they were off again...soon after they decided they needed to wash the saltwater off them and Danny decided that taking a shower together would save time and money but it turnes out that Danny was turned on seeing Steve in all his glory and wet. This time it was Danny's turn to be inside Steve and he loved the feeling, loved the feeling of making Steve come apart at the seems, just pulling out enough to where Steve would start begging again then and only then would Danny would re-enter sometimes harder than before. Yes he was shorter than the average man but that was it...in Steve's words, "Impressive" so yeah according to Steve, Danny was perfect in every way. And of course Steve was Steve, in Danny's words, "Only you would be Super everything." In Danny's eyes, Steve was perfect for him, no one else would ever compare nor did he want to either...they were partners in every sense of the word and were going to stay that way forever. No one would ever tear them apart no matter how hard they tried, neither Steve nor Danny would allow it.

Danny needs Steve just as much Steve needs Danny if not more. They have a bond that no one can explain, a connection to each other that knew what each other was feeling no matter where they are or if they're hurt, they could feel it. Danny knew when Steve was in trouble or hurt and the same thing went for Steve with Danny. It was just the way they worked.

A few hours later Chin and Kono came over to see if they were all right and Danny decided to tell them everything, they were shocked but understood, they didn't mind if he was different; he was still Detective Daniel 'Danno' Williams, Steve's partner and their team mate. He was Ohana. They grilled some streaks and veggies and had beers. Chin and Kono just grinned at each other as to why both Danny and Steve were straving and they instantly knew that look. Kono leaned over when they weren't looking and whisphered to Chin, "Soo that's why they never called us or why they never came back"

"Kono please, I really didn't need to know that.'

She just chuckled a little and they spent the rest of the evening talking about the case and the suspect that they chased. Danny smiled because he finally didn't feel like an outsider, he felt home.

**AN: okay I know this is a little longer than i usually do but i didn't want it to be a multi-chapter...if someone wants to do a sequel with it that's perfectly fine with me, just PM me and let me know**


End file.
